


The Melanie King Conspiracy

by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blinding Yourself (mentioned), Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, open ending because i'm lazy and don't want to go against canon for a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute
Summary: In which a group of friends (one of whom is obsessed with Ghost Hunt U.K.) try to figure what exactly is going on with Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Melanie King Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic for tma and writing in this style; there might be some inconsistencies. Please bear with me :) I'm on tumblr under the same username.
> 
> Spoilers for up to the end of Season 4.

June 13, 2017

 **whathappenedtomelanieking:** guys guys guys. you know how i was talking about that show Ghost Hunt U.K?

**ijustworkhear:** again with this? what about it

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** well, it went all weird like a year ago right? after that episode at the Cambridge Military Hospital. They all left one by one except for Melanie and then she went… crazy i guess. Freaked out, tryd to say she saw a ghost

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** its a ghost show…

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** yeh but she got really into it.more than ever before and everyone kind of knew it was fake

**ijustworkhear:** like those unsolved guys

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** yeah

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** anyway it sucked when Andy left but we had Melanie and that was fine

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** then she kept saying one of their camera people left then their sound until it was like melanie was the only one left

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** k… this matters why?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** she got arrested

**ijustworkhear:** woah

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** jkjhjkhkghsjhk what

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** ikr? She broke into a junk yard up in Sheffield, says she got stabbed by a ghost or smth

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** 🙄

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** lol yeah. shes really gone off the deep end. idk i just feel bad

**ijustworkhear:** yeah

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** so… that it? She’s in jail?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** nah, they dropped the charges. she was actuallY in the hospital for a bit, hurt herself

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** breaking into a scrap yard at night… couldn’t be me

**ijustworkhear:** lol

*

January 24, 2018

 **helloitme:** so…

**imbeggingforausername:** so…

**imbeggingforausername:** what’s up

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** 🙃

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** no we are not doing this shit again

**imbeggingforausername:** what is happening? Why’d you change your name?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** Melanie’s back!!! (sort of)

**imbeggingforausername:** what

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** don’t ask

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** you ever heard of Ghost Hunk U.K.

**whathappenedtomelanieking: @imnotjusthomointhesapienway** rude

**imbeggingforausername:** not really… i know it went downhill in like 2016 tho

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** 😝

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** long story, ghosthunting show, melanie went off the rails and the grid for like a year (she was a host btw), and got arrested for breaking into a dump

**imbeggingforausername:** yikes

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** so what new incredible details have you uncovered now? ( **@imbeggingforausername** this happens like every couple months when Jay thinks they have some new revelation).

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** HOW DARe!

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** anyway i was stalking her twitter and she was like posting stuff about being in India and shit and get this. She got shot!

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** let me guess. By a ghost

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** YES!!!

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** fucking...

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** Not even the best part… she’s back in London and you’ll never guess where she’s working now.

**ijustworkhear:** where

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** ayyyy!!! Sam’s here! help me

**ijustworkhear:** <3 

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** The Magnus Institute

**ijustworkhear:** k… cool

 **whathappenedtomelanieking:** omg guys you don’t know what the Magnus INstitute is?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** how are you my FRIENDS?

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** *sigh* tell us

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** they collect supernatural statements and “look into them” i don't generally believe them, but you gotta pay the bills somehow i guess

**imbeggingforausername:** thought you believed in the supernatural

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** yeah, ghosts. The Magnus Institute pretends that there’s like evil books and stuff

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** and Melanie’s working there now? She has cracked

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** no kidding

**ijustworkhear:** maybe its for the best

**imbeggingforausername:** might be good for her

**ijustworkhear:** jinx!

**imbeggingforausername:** <3 i don’t know how to tell you this, but no

February 3, 2018

 **imbeggingforausername:** **@whathappenedtomelanieking**

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i’ve been summoned

**imbeggingforausername:** You see what’s been up with Melanie King lately?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** no… what’s going on?

**imbeggingforausername:** all these vagueposts about how much she wants to kill her boss, which like, mood but im worried shes serious

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** do tell

**imbeggingforausername:** she’s like “my boss is trapping me and all these people into working at the archives”

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** dude… really?

**imbeggingforausername:** really

**imbeggingforausername:** i thought it was funny at first, but… you know… you can only read so many posts about what eldritch horrors someone thinks is attacking them before you start to worry.

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i’ve been looking into the institute since Melanie joined, i was curios

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** their last head archivist was found in the tunnels beneath the institute shot three times and their latest archivist is on the run from the police for beating an old man to death with a pipe and probablt killing one of his assistants

**imbeggingforausername:** wtf

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** and they got this real bad worm infestation a while back, apparently it freaked one of them out so bad they lived in the archives for like 6 months

**imbeggingforausername:** How do you know this?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** talked to the receptionist, her name’s Rosie, she’s very nice

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** she’s seen some weird shit. I think i might have seen Melanie but i didn’t talk to her

**imbeggingforausername:** I forget you live in London, any other weird things?

**whathappenedtomelanie:** don’t know how much is real, but yeah. 

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** she thinks some lady can control worms, there was this weird tall guy in Jon (that’s the archivist guy)’s office at one point and she never saw him leave (same with the lady giving Jon a statement), 

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** oh and Rosie didn’t tell me this one, but the head of the institute, can’t remember his name, came out of his office at one point and just stared at me

**imbeggingforausername:** creepy

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** ikr?

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i left like right after that. I did ask if i could look in the archives, but no, you need some kind of degree or something

**imbeggingforausername:** a degree???? Are they serious???

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** they looked it, **🤷** i wasn’t going to push my luck, the old guy really freaked me out. It was like he looking into me

**imbeggingforausername:** what kind of degree would you even need??

**imbeggingforausername:** ooh weird

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** just saying, don’t think I’ll be going back for a while

**imbeggingforausername:** probably smart

October 25, 2018

 **imnotjusthomointhesapienway: @whathappenedtomelanieking** i’m blaming you for getting me interested in this… but all your talking and theorizing about the Magnus Institute has gotten me interested

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** ooh, in listening

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** *I’m

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** I went up and talked to Rosie too (you were right she is v. nice) the head of the institute got arrested and the archivist is in a coma 

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** jesus, i feel like we’re uncovering a conspiracy just by being worried about an entertainer we enjoy… Maybe we should leave this alone?

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** i’m kind of getting that too

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** what about melanie tho?

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** idk, I asked Rosie about her and she just glanced around and then shook her head

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i’ve been asking around on some forums and stuff, even emailed one of her old cameramen seems no one’s heard from her in upwards of a year and she’s barely been seen outside the institute

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** um…

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** genuinely getting worried, but… it’s her life i guess? idk...

October 20, 2019

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** WE WERE NOT WORRIED ENOUGH ABOUT MELANIE!!!!!!

**ijustworkhear:** what happened???   
  


**imbeggingforausername:** wtf

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** did she kill someone or smth

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** I WAS JUST LISTENING TO WHAT THE GHOST AND GEORIGE MENTIONED MELANIE OFFHAND. I KNOW THEY HANG OUT SOMETIMES SO I CHECKED GEORGIE’S INSTAGRAM AND MELANIE WAS IN ONE OF THE PICTURES (they’re a couple btw, v. cute) SHE WAS BLIND!!!! LIKE PROPERLY!! IT LOOKED LIKE SHE’D BEEN STABBED IN BOTH EYES!!!

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** jesus wtf

**ijustworkhear:** omg, she’s okay though

**imbeggingforausername:** damn…

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i mean… she’s blind… probably not having a great time, but she looks happy

**imbeggingforausername:** **🤷** it’s not like she died

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i’m not saying its bad she’s blind Erin, just that i’m worried about how it happened. 

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** she was working at that fucking weird institute (you know, ever since i went there i have this feeling like i’m being watched constantly)

**imnotjusthomointhesapienway:** yikes

October 31, 2019

1:35 p.m.

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** guys i think something happened…

1:40 p.m.

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** guys?

**whathappenedtomelanieking: @imnotjusthomointhesapienway @ijustworkhear @imbeggingforausername**

2:01 p.m.

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** please answer me i’m freaking out

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** i can’t find anyone 

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** please

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** mt hasds arw shaking so bd i can;t type

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** there;s noone herre

**whathappenedtomelanieking:** please

2:23 p.m.

**whathappenedtomelanieking: @ijustworkhear @imnotjusthomointhesapienway @imbeggingforausername**

3:56 p.m.

**whathappenedtomelanieking: @ijustworkhear @imnotjusthomointhesapienway @imbeggingforausername**

4:47 p.m.

**whathappenedtomelanieking: @ijustworkhear @imnotjusthomointhesapienway @imbeggingforausername**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @whathappenedtomelanieking is lost in the Lonely after the Eyepocalypse in case I didn't make it clear enough.
> 
> I swear the spelling and grammar errors are on purpose this isn't just me covering my bases.


End file.
